Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (рус. "Пять Ночей с Фредди 3") - в настоящий момент игра не вышла, но за неё проголосовало много фанатов в Steam GreenLight, и скоро она выйдет. Она на первом месте в Steam GreenLight Осветление на сайте: thumb|left|Иконка на одном сайте6 декабря на официальном сайте Скотта Коутона (разработчика игры) в правом углу при осветлении в фотошопе, или в других программах была обнаружена цифра 3'. Так же, в левом углу, при осветлении, можно увидеть надпись "'Until next time" (рус. До следующего раза). Возможно, это является отсылкой к Five Nights at Freddy's 3. На тот момент, вместо цифры, стоит надпись "Merry Christmas"'' (рус. Счастливого Рождества).'' Из этого можно сделать вывод, что третья часть выйдет после нового года. Также, появилась белая надпись внизу: "Это просто дружелюбное напоминание про обычный праздник, не верьте всему, что слышите. У меня нет аккаунта Twitter и Twitch. Верьте только информации с моего E-Mail'a, канала YouTube, официального сайта. Спасибо за внимание и счастливого Рождества!". Вскоре Скотт Коттон признался, что за FNaF3 он еще даже и не брался, а этими фотографиями он признался, что "шутил"! Также, 24 декабря 2014 года, вышла фанатская версия Five Nights at Freddy's 3, которая была вскоре переименована в Return To Freddy's, дабы не вызывать конфликтов по поводу обманутых людей, которые считали, что фанатская игра - официальная. Пятнадцатого января 2015 года был обновлён дизайн официального сайта разработчика Scott'a Cawthon'а, где на главной странице появляется изображение с коробкой в которую сложены детали аниматроников из 2-ой части, но в коробке также видно крюк Фокси. Над коробкой есть большая цифра 3, осветленная прожектором. Также, при осветлении изображения, справа от коробки можно увидеть Golden Freddy, хотя форма его лица больше похожа на Бонни из 1 части. После выхода трейлера мы теперь знаем, что это новый аниматроник и единственный аниматроник в третьей части, который собран из частей других аниматроников. 30-го января игре был дан зелёный свет в Steam Greenlight. Возможная дата выхода 15 февраля. Интересные факты *В консоли (клавиша F12 на сайте) можно найти слова "Merry Christmas! Taking a break." (рус. Счастливого Рождества! Взят перерыв). А раньше можно было увидеть "Freddy, Offline, 20 years old, coming soon!" (рус.'' Фредди, не работает, 20 лет, скоро будет!) и'' ""five nights at freddy's, 30 years later, only one" (рус. Пять ночей с Фредди, 30 лет спустя, только один). ''Что характерно, эти две надписи сильно конфликтуют. * Большинство людей думали, что игра будет на 3D движке, но игра как и остальные части будет сделана на Multimedia Fusion, о чем можно узнать на официальной странице FNaF3 на сайте IndieDB - здесь. * На сайте Скотта сейчас карта камер из 3 часть. Как можно узнать по картинкам на Steam Greenlight, что камер 10, но если нажать на F12 на сайте можно прочитать, что камер будет 15. Место действия Игра происходит спустя 30 лет с конца первой части, в домике ужасов. Части аниматроников используют для декораций помещения, в пиццерии всего один аниматроник - похожий на некое подобие Гибрида (смесь других аниматроников), крайне неприятного на вид. Так же есть информация о том, что события первой части происходили в 1993 году. Если учесть, что события третей части происходят спустя 30 лет, то можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы играем в 2023 году, то есть в будущем. Но тогда удивляет качество у камер. Возможно, их толком не меняли. Также можно заметить, что пол и небольшая линия на стене, как обычно, выложены чёрно-белой плиткой. Фото В интернете так же появились скриншоты с аниматрониками из третьей части игры. Не верьте этому - это простой 'фотошоп''' и фейки.' 'Авторы этих аниматроников признались, что это они просто придумали их. Но некоторые аниматроники, как кот Sugar используются в фанатской версии. Так же 3 января Скотт опубликовал лицо одного из аниматроников с надписью "I am still here" (рус. Я всё ещё здесь), намекая, что разработка начата. Возможно, этот аниматроник Золотой Фредди, что опровергается тем, что у него ни в обеих частях игры не было глаз, то есть это Freddy Fazbear. Файл с этой картинкой называется FNaF3. Ещё при подсветке видна маленькая цифра 3 в нижнем правом углу. Возможно, Скотт специально хотел, чтобы картинку осветлили. По поводу этого плаката также "вращается" много теорий. 15 января, утром, на сайте Скотта появилось новое фото. На фото изображен ящик с головами и частями тела аниматроников. Головы BB, игрушечного Бонни, Мангл, Фредди, игрушечной Чики и свисающий крюк Фокси. Также над коробкой с аниматрониками висит в воздухе цифра три, это намёк на третью часть игры. Фото называется "whatcanweuse.jpg", то есть если поставить пробелы это будет переводиться как: "Что мы можем использовать?". Также по картинке видно, что игра возможно будет сделана на 3D движке. Также, если осветить фото, то можно разглядеть какого-то аниматроника, выглядит удручающе, по этому можно понять, что это Bonnie. Недавно (примерно с 25 января 2015 г.) изменился дизайн сайта и теперь там было написано фиолетовыми буквами "He always does." (рус. Он всегда это делает). При осветлении и заливке краской тёмные участки в Paint вы ничего не увидите. На этот раз Скотт не добавлял никаких скрытых записей. Что является намеком на трейлер Five Nights at Freddy's 3, в нем есть эта фраза. Возможно, это как то связано с Фиолетовым человеком. 27 января, после выхода трейлера, дизайн вновь изменился, и надпись изменилась на старую картинку с коробкой и головами аниматроников в ней. 4 февраля на сайте Скотта появилось изображение карты хоррор-аттракциона Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. При осветлении которой можно заметить дополнительные коридоры. Возможно, это тайные ходы или вентиляции по которым будут пробираться аниматроники. Возможно, мы будем выбираться из Аттракциона.Также это изображение называется "CAM15". 700px-Fnaf3.png|Первый тизер 3 части fnaf3.jpg|Второй тизер 3 части с новым аниматроником whatcanweuse.jpg|Коробка с частями аниматроников. kks7xOnk-xo.jpg|Осветленный тизер Always.jpg|"Он всегда это делает." map brightened.png|Карта 3 части с коридорами map.jpg|Обычная карта Аватарка и Карта.png|Перевернутая карта 3 части очень похожа на логотип Скотта SD98juZUOtA.jpg Трейлер Примерно вечером 26 января 2015 года на официальном канале Скотта был добавлен трейлер игры. Давайте разберём его по частям. В начале мы видим детские рисунки аниматроников, далее камера разворачивается и "ведёт" нас к левой двери по коридору, впереди мы видим игровой автомат. Далее на экране появляется надпись: "He will come back" (рус. "Он собирается вернутся"), позже мы видим ещё слова: "He always does" (рус. "Он всегда так делает"), потом камеры смотрит на аниматроников (т.е. Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, Chica), Bonnie поворачивает свой зрачок на нас. Далее мы видим надпись: "He have a place for him" (рус. "у нас есть место для него"), потом мы смотрим на этого загадочного маскота (возможно, Golden Bonnie), его сервопроводы так долго не были использованы, что аниматроник очень сильно трясся. Позже мы видим надпись: Five Nights at Freddy's 3. После чего на нас нападает тот же самый маскот. А возле двери стоит Фредди без эндоскелета. Возможно, когда нас убьют, он нас запихнёт в этот костюм. На экране появляется: "Coming Soon" (рус. скоро). 27 января 2015 года информация стала доступной в Steam. Так же там появились первые фотографии. Того же числа Скотт в Steam объявил, что благодарен людям за то, что они сделали игру хитом. Также он хочет развенчать слухи о выходе игры 5 февраля. Хоть он сделал значительный прогресс, но ему, по его же словам, "ещё много работы предстоит сделать!". Хотя, возможно, что игра выйдет 13.02.2015 т.к. это символично. Напоминаю, что 13 февраля - это пятница 13, и именно в пятницу 13 случился Укус 87. Галерея Five Nights at Freddy's 3 5.jpg|Возможно скример неизвестного аниматроника. FNAF3_2.jpg|Офис в игре FNAF3_3.jpg|Планшет с системным меню Five Nights at freddy's 3 3.jpg|Слева новый аниматроник. На стене макет головы Foxy. Камеры FNaF3.png|Камеры в FNaF3 2015-02-05 17-31-35 Скриншот экрана.png|Скриншот одной из камер в Steam GreenLight. Как мы видим тут Фредди или светильник из Фредди И_тизера.jpg|Вентилятор Fnaf3g.gif|Новый аниматроник, который бьется в конвульсиях из-за заблокированных сервоприводов Факты Может быть,когда Бонни смотрит на нас зрачком, это означает что это Show Stage, но многое об этом не известно. Сюжет (из Steam) Спустя тридцать лет после того,как пиццерия Freddy Fazbear's Pizza закрыла свои двери, события, которые происходили здесь стали не более чем слухом и памятью детства, но владельцы "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" полны решимости возродить легенду и сделать опыт как можно более реалистичным, идя на многое, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что могло бы выжить десятилетиями забвений и разрухи. Сначала были только пустые оболочки, рука, крюк, старая бумага, пластины, куклы, но потом было сделано замечательное открытие!.. Теперь ресторан имеет одного аниматроника. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Игры Категория:История